This invention relates generally to the field of measuring tools and more specifically to an apparatus for measuring surface (step) height or depth against another surface. Measuring tools are vital in the industrial work place. Engineers, machinists, and technicians rely on a variety of measuring tools to complete jobs. These workers need multiple tools to complete a complex or even simple measurement. Such daily tasks require many measurements, thus creating a lengthy and cumbersome process. This process is unwieldy but has become an accepted norm for each profession to carry out their jobs successfully.
Measuring tools have advanced over time and professionals rely on specific tools to give them accurate readings when completing jobs. There are two well known measuring tools for measuring step height or depth against another surface that are necessary in the work place. To measure the height of an object a user must use a height gauge. To measure the depth of a channel, the user must use a depth micrometer. Another widely acceptable method is the use of two scales: one laid across the surface as a straight edge and one held perpendicular to the straight edge. Each of these tools or methods are fundamental to the professionals who measure step heights or depth on a daily basis.
The prior technology is deficient because these tools cannot measure both the height and depth of a surface. The height gauge measures only the height of an object and is recommended to be used on a surface plate. The depth micrometer only measures depth. In all prior technology, the user must use both hands to successfully use these measuring tools. The tools are too large to be carried in a user's pocket and too unsteady to be used with one hand due to their awkward shape and large size.